User talk:Pkittycat
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Im still editing! I know you moved your wiki,I went on it.Opened 1 window and another.Then in one I had this wiki and in the other I had your old wiki.I copied the source and now have the imformation back on here.What we should do with the old one is mabe make it inactive.Somebody else may want a wiki without creating one.One of us should put the inactive template in the wiki infobox.The source should look like this: Adopt2|English , Around it you need to put a . Until then........Good luck! Gourleyo 18:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Editing This wiki may be edited sometimes,but isn't as good as the club penguin wiki.100 - 200 articles we could try to work up towards.On the homepage,I put a section on it about rooms that need creating.Click on them and now you can start the article. Here are some pages that you can click on and create. Gary the gadget guy Card jitsu Penguin chat 3 Billybob Rsnail Ski hill Migrator You could perhaps tell me some more pages I could create,and remember.........Don't move the wiki! Editing This wiki may be edited sometimes,but isn't as good as the club penguin wiki.100 - 200 articles we could try to work up towards.On the homepage,I put a section on it about rooms that need creating.Click on them and now you can start the article. Here are some pages that you can click on and create. Gary the gadget guy Card jitsu Penguin chat 3 Billybob Rsnail Ski hill Migrator You could perhaps tell me some more pages I could create,and remember.........Don't move the wiki! Gourleyo 18:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Have you forgotten? I actully thought you would edit it lots,but you havent a lot yet so mabe you cold come on. Have you forgotten? I actully thought you would edit it lots,but you havent a lot yet so mabe you cold come on. Gourleyo 09:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo What next? Do you know anything that I could mabe do to improve the wiki. Articles and images I know,but are there any other things I could do? I will make new articles for now, but could you tell me some more things to do. Gourleyo 09:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Thankyou! Thank you for letting me know. Post a message on my talk page if you want something that I can do done to the wiki. Gourleyo 14:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Igloo of the month Hello pkittycat! I just wanted to know that I started an igloo of the month and you could be January 2010's winner! Please try and take a screen shot by pressing the print screen button and upload it as a gif, jpg or a png file. Png works best. Do this by mid January. Also, keep doing this each month and you may sometimes be chosen. Gourleyo 17:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Your a winner! Wow! You are one of the winners in the igloo contest! Not even a runner up, A winner! Gourleyo 08:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The wiki now has over 100 articles! Hello! The wiki is getting bigger and better now! On december 20th, you last came here, and it had anything from 15 to 30 at the time, but over 2 months, it has built it's way up to articles, and there are some things to improve a bit that are for admins only. These things are listed below: Monaco sidebar At the moment, on the sidebar there is a link to the Main page, a random page link, a Top content link, a New pictures link, recent blog posts, all Blog posts, a glitchy thing that says 100edits and a community bit. The wiki has got a lot bigger in 2 months, so it should be edited. The main page and random page links should stay, but the others should be replaced with other things that are related to Club Penguin. Skin This wiki may not be ready for this yet, but it may look a bit more intresting with a custom skin. Hope to see you appear over a couple of weeks! Gourleyo -- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinrocks/images/7/72/Electric_Guitar_Animation.gif 13:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) User rights http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100321155703/clubpenguinrocks/images/e/e6/G-animation.GIF 18:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Lets try and work together to make this wiki a better place! If you keep coming on here, you'll have access to 100% features again. Anyway, I am pleased that you have mad more articles on minigames, but some are already in creation. Me and you could help sort this out and create even more! Lets try and get to 200 articles by the end of the spring! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100321155703/clubpenguinrocks/images/e/e6/G-animation.GIF 15:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What kind of pages can I put into Category:WAIP? GOURLEYO! - Edit at The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! 14:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Can you please use better grammar in your articles like what you wrote when the wiki started. Good luck, and have fun editing! GOURLEYO! - Edit at The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! 15:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Good work! Good work, Pkittycat! I've made you an admin. Just 1 thing: Don't block me from the wiki. GOURLEYO! - Edit at The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! 15:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well done! You've made over 100 edits, so I've given you a 100 edits reward. You can add it to your user page, or keep it as a secret. I changed the picture of the logo a bit because the quality is better in this version of it. GOURLEYO! - Edit at The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! 14:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) An idea that I was thinking of was to create articles about items. A couple have been created already. One of these is the Green Dragon Costume. When an article is made, put it in the category Items. Good luck! GOURLEYO! - Edit at The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! 16:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't use plagiarism in future articles. I'm not cross, but please write without pasting things from Wikipedia or the big Club Penguin Wiki. Instead, write what you know. GOURLEYO! - Edit at The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! 16:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing at this wiki Hello, you may know that I havent been around for a while, well I was given a 1 month editing block from Uberfuzzy. Now that this is over, lets both be active users, ok. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100508080400/clubpenguinrocks/images/0/05/Gplate1.GIF 18:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Summer update To stay up to date, there is a Summer Party going on. Me and you could perhaps make it better in the next 2 months before it ends by making the wiki even better. On type of article that we could start are Items pages. There are a couple already, but not very many, so lets make this wiki even better by adding more articles to the wiki and improving current ones too. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Party I am afraid I may not be able to come to this party because I live in the England at GMT. I will probably be in bed, sorry for not being able to come. Anyway, I can be found at the main Club Penguin Wiki now, so you can respond to me wherever your on if I send you a message. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) New intrest! Hello Pkittycat! I'm Gourleyo and I used to edit here about a year ago. While I have totally outgrown Club Penguin, I have a new intrest, Ferries. I am working as an admin on The Ferry Wiki. Tell me, Erlopez (founder) or Thedugganaut about what you think of it. Oh, and my new end of text catchphrase, Good luck! Gourleyo|Talk| 07:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC)